Unimaginable Pain
by Retrobution
Summary: Everyone thinks Drew is just a stuck up daughter of Aphrodite. But do they know the truth? A oneshot of how Drew came to be the Ice Queen, and how the campers found out the truth.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
**  
Drew could only watch in horror as her little brother was killed in cold blood. By her own father. She didn't know why he changed. He used to be kind, caring, a good father. But after her mother she didn't know about left, telling her identity only to her father, he became ruthless. She faced it every day, the beatings, the whip, the knife. Hell, she was even chained up in a leash when she went for a walk with her father. She did it for her little brother. But she had slipped. She had slept without checking the cupboard, where she hid him. And when she heard a scream, an agonizing, long drawn out scream. She freaked and immediately sat up from the bed and saw the sight in front of her.

Drew's little brother. The only thing that had kept her from running away was right in front of her. He had experienced his first beating. And it was the worst one he had ever faced. He was 7 at that time, while she was 10. But it wasn't just a beating, or abuse. It was murder. Cold blooded murder. And she could only watch as she was rooted on the spot. Frozen. Frozen as if she were on ice. His screams filled the air, and heavy tears streamed down her makeup-less face. And that was how she knew she was frozen. There were chains. She rattled her hands, and pulled as hard as she could. But they were bound together with heavy ropes. She kicked and screamed herself, but it was no use. To her, mental pain was worse than physical pain.

"Let him go, you damn bastard!" Drew screamed.

Drew's father obliged, and that was when she discovered charm-speaking. She was doubtful at first, she didn't even know what it was, or that she had it. She managed to bring her hands in front of her, and gnaw her way out. She grabbed her little brother, and sobs racked her body as she held him in her arms in his lifeless form. She cried so hard that night. Her father was starting to come out of his daze. He looked at her with cold eyes, and she only cried harder as he took her little brother away from her. Away from his big sister.

And that was when Drew ran.

Drew didn't care where, or why she was going to this place called Camp Half Blood. But she didn't care. As she ran through the borders, she had sobs racking her body. Her father took her little brother from her. She collapsed on the ground, and heard people calling a stretcher.

When she awoke, she saw a few sympathetic glances around her, they thought it was a monster attack, and that was why she was hurt. They thought she was crying because of the truth. But she wasn't.

**Months later:  
**  
A few months later, she had already been claimed. But that was the first time she had broken someone's heart. Just to become a true daughter of Aphrodite. She had loved him. And she broke his heart. Her siblings cheered for her, and officially welcomed her into the 'family.' But she didn't want it. She tried to be nice to the boy, but he rejected her, and the next day, she saw him kissing another girl that was supposed to be her. And that was when she changed. What was the point of being nice if no one cared? That was the day she became the Ice Queen. She began caking her face with makeup because she didn't want a reminder of her own face the night her little brother died. And people simply didn't care because they thought she was just another daughter of Aphrodite. More stuck up then the rest, yes, but still a daughter of Aphrodite. And people hated her for that.

**Before The Sea of Monsters:  
**  
In Drew's dreams, a harsh cold voice that made her shiver spoke.

"I come with a business proposal," The voice of Luke Castellan spoke to her.

There was no small talk, right down to business.

"If you join us," Luke gestured to a boat Drew didn't know. "We shall spare you in the Titan War, and..."

Drew looked at Luke expectantly, and knew whatever offer he would come up with, she would say no.

"We can resurrect your younger brother," Luke finished.

Drew froze; she wanted to forget about that. Yet here came Luke, reminding her about the past. But instead of doing goodwill to her, it made her angry. Who was he, trying to talk her into bribery? Even now, she was protecting her little brother. She didn't want him to grow up in this world, and there was a chance he was in Elysium, she didn't want to change that.

"No." The uneven voice came from Drew, and she was surprised that her voice worked.

A simple no, and Luke glowered and cut off the message with Morpheus by his side. In the morning, she completely forgot about the dream. And Silena was chosen as the traitor instead.

**Now, after the Titan War:  
**  
Drew couldn't think clearly after the dream she had last night. She was in the scene of the night for her brother's death. And like last time, she was frozen. She could see herself clearly, trashing about while screaming. Tears were streaming down her past self. She looked over to her younger brother and could see every single detail. And realized that her father had been beating him when she was asleep. His eyes looked haunted. How did I miss that? She thought in complete sadness. She looked to her father and glared at him with cold eyes, even though he couldn't see her. Cold eyes. Just like her father's. She stared at a mirror in front of her, and saw her reflection. In a way, she was just like her father. Is this that she was? A coldhearted person, who goes around breaking people's hearts? She looked at her past self again. No make up. No coldness except directed to her father. She stared at her brother again and saw his lips move in a screaming motion. Everything could be seen in clear detail.

And that was when she woke up in the infirmary.

"What...?" Drew asked.

And then Drew looked down and saw that her razor sharp fingernails had been digging in herself. Scratches around her arms, face, and possibly even legs bled around her. Instead of freaking out like everyone expected her too, she just stared at her scars, remembering the dream and her father, who she didn't know was alive or dead. One tear dropped down. She hadn't cried in so long... She took a square of ambrosia next to her, ate it, and returned to her cabin. Make up was still on her face. Careful not to wake up her half-siblings, she went to the bathroom. And did what no daughter of Aphrodite would do. She washed her face with a wet wash rag. She rubbed her face all over, and tried so hard to wash it all off. She was taking too long in the bathroom. Her half-siblings didn't disturb her, thinking she might be doing her make up. But she was doing the opposite. Although she put on a bit of blush and mascara, but not too much. She got out a T-shirt, shorts, and walked out the bathroom. People stared at her in shock.

The only jewelry Drew wore was a tiny heart pendant her brother had brought her in one of their shopping trips. She led her cabin to the pavilion and sat down while sacrificing food to her mother. Her day had been going fine; people stared, but so what? That was one of the first times she felt like a true camper. Until Chiron brought in a mortal to camp.

"Attention!" Chiron shouted at dinner. "This man has claimed that he is the father of Drew!"

Drew couldn't move. The campers knew she had changed, but they didn't know why. Maybe the man could give them some answers. Her father scanned around until his eyes landed on the Aphrodite table. He then proceeded to his daughter's. He smirked, and held up a rope. Others were curious of what it meant. But they all remained silent. The rope was only on one hand though. What was on the other?

"Chiron, if you have a big screen?" Drew's father asked, while smirking insanely.

Chiron sighed, he had seen the change in Drew too, but who was this man, claiming to be her father? They definitely had their similarities, with their cold brown eyes. He sighed again, but did as the man wished. He asked a couple of campers to help him, and grabbed a wide plasma TV screen so that everyone could see. He failed to see her shaking her head as if this was bad news.

And then Drew caught a glimpse of it. A video camera. She wondered what he would show. A wonderful father so that meant that she was evil and cruel for nothing? Probably. But what was on that screen shocked her. All the abuse, all the deaths he had caused were on there. He had even showed the part, where he had made her sit on an electrical chair. The leash, the rope, and the knives. She didn't know how to react. Why would he show this?

By the end of the video, Drew was completely furious. But her father wasn't done yet. His final act was yet to come.

"And this is what Drew has done," her father said.

The final video, showed Drew killing her younger brother. And something inside of her snapped as people glared at her. She walked over to him, and slapped him as hard as she could.

"You bastard," Drew whispered coldly. "How dare you Photoshop myself instead of you being in there. I loved my little brother. And you bastard killed him."

Drew grabbed one of his knives, walked away, and threw it with aim to his shoulder.

"Now get out." Drew finished.

Nobody interfered; it wasn't their battle to fight. Yet Drew's father didn't move an inch.

"Get. OUT!" Drew screamed hysterically and pushed him desperately out the camp borders.

But Drew forgot that her father still had a few knives in his pocket. He took them out, and with a maniacal grin, threw it into his surprised daughter's heart. And then he left. Campers reacted immediately, and she found herself in the infirmary once again. Except this time, she was dead.

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who's reading this. I hope you like it, even though it's a bit sick minded for a dad to kill his daughter. Characters might be OOC, and the camp rules might be wrong, but it fits in with the story. This remains an oneshot.  
**


End file.
